bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 308.a Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Prisoner of Azkaban! (Part 1)
Plot Nonny Pirruccello is having a tough time with his relatives (yet again). He runs away after using magic to inflate Mr. Mitchell's sister Mrs. Toney who was being offensive towards Nonny's parents. Initially scared for using magic outside the school, he is pleasantly surprised that he won't be penalized after all. However, he soon learns that a dangerous criminal and Rotten Tomato's trusted aide Frank has escaped from the Azkaban prison and wants to kill Nonny to avenge the Dark Lord. To worsen the conditions for Nonny, vile creatures called Dementors are appointed to guard the school gates and inexplicably happen to have the most horrible effect on him. Little does Nonny know that by the end of this year, many holes in his past (whatever he knows of it) will be filled up and he will have a clearer vision of what the future has in store... Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Severus Snape) *Frank the Tow Truck Lobster as (Sirius Black) *Mr. Grouper as (Albus Dumbledore) *Mrs. Grouper as (Minerva McGonagall) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *Mr. Mitchell as (Vernon Dursley) *Sir Mulligan as (Remus Lupin) *Goby as (Neville Longbottom) *Daisy as (Sybill Trelawney) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy. *Rating: PG for a bit of violence, a little bit of cursing, a little bit of drugs, and many scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy Trivia *This is based on the 2004 film "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular and fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequel to "Nonny Pirruccello and the Chamber of Secrets!" This story takes place a year after the second story. Story Start of Part 1. (Scene: Number Four Privet Drive) (The street slumbers, adrift in shadow. Then... a curious beam of light bobs beyond the second-story window of Number Four.) (Scene: Nonny's Room) (A tent of blankets. Within... the shadow of a boy. A whisper: Nonny: Lumos Maxima... (The tent blooms softly with light -- briefly illuminating a beside photograph (of James and Lily Pirruccello) -- then goes dark.) Nonny: Lumos Maxima... (The blankets bloom once again when, down the hall, a toilet flushes. Instantly, the shadow stiffens, the blankets dim, and the tent flattens. Just as... the bedroom door opens, revealing... Mr. Mitchell. He peers insie, eyes flashing suspiciously, then... withdraws. The tent rises.) Nonny: Lumos Maxima... (As the blankets blaze, a skinny boy with a crow's nest of orange hair, thick goggles sitting crookedly atop his nose: Nonny Pirruccello. Open before him , is Violeta Stich's Extreme Incantations. Once again, he speaks:) Nonny: Lumos... Maxima! (Scene: Number Four Privet Drive) (A blinding blast of light flashes from the second story window of Number Four. Dogs bark.) (Scene: Nonny's Room) (The light in the hallway snaps on, Nonny's tent droops once more and, seconds later, Nonny's door eases open. Mr. Mitchell peers in and switches on the light. The room is utterly silent. Slowly, he closes the door.) (Scene: Front Hall) (The doorbell chimes and a shrill voice thunders:) Mrs. Mitchell: Nonny! Nonny! (Nonny bounds down the stairs and into the front hall, where his aunt Mrs. Mitchell and cousin Micheal stand stiffly. Mrs. Mitchell flicks a bit of fluff from Micheal's sweater, glowers crossly at Nonny, and jerks her head toward the door.) Mrs. Mitchell: Well, go on. Open it. (Nonny reaches for the knob when --- Blam! --- it bursts open, revealing a large, waddling woman and a large wadling bulldog. Mr. Mitchell lurches forward out of the teeming rain, an enormous suitcase in hand, and drops it on Nonny.) Mrs. Mitchell: Mrs Toney! Welcome! How was the train? Mrs Toney: Wretched. Ripper got sick. Mrs. Mitchell: Ah. How... unfortunate. Mrs Toney: I would've left him with the others, but he pines so when I'm away. Don't you, darling? (Mrs Toney puckers her lips at Ripper and leads him down the hallway. Nonny follows with Mr. Mitchell.) Nonny: Mr. Mitchell. I need you to sign this form. Mr. Mitchell: What is it? Nonny: Nothing. Something for school... (Mr. Mitchell eyes the parchment in Nonny's hand suspiciously.) Mr. Mitchell: Later perhaps. If you behave. Nonny: I will if she does. Mrs Toney: (turning, eyeing Nonny) So. Still here, are you? Nonny: Yes. Mrs Toney: Don't say 'yes' in that ungrateful tone. Damn good of my brother to keep you, if you ask me. (to Mr. Mitchell, Mrs. Mitchell) It'd have been straight to an orphanage if he'd been dumped on my doorstep. (Just then Micheal -- sitting comatose before the TV -- emits a hollow, brain-dead chuckle.) Mrs Toney: Is that my Mikey! Hm? Is that my neffy poo? Come and say hello to your Auntie Toney. (Mrs Toney flashes a thick fan of pound notes. Micheal blinks, waddles forward, and extends his plump palm obediently. Nonny looks on, then sees Ripper snuffling about his ankle.) (Scene: Dining Room) (As Nonny clears the dishes, Mr. Mitchell brings out a bottle of brandy.) Mr. Mitchell: Can I tempt you, Mrs Toney? Mrs Toney: Just a small one. A bit more... a bit more... That's the boy. (taking a sloppy sip) Aah. Excellent nosh, Mrs. Mitchell. It's normally just a fry-up for me, what with twelve dogs. (She smacks her lips, lowers her brandy, and lets Ripper take a slobbery lap out of the glass... then catches Nonny looking. Mrs Toney: What are you smirking at! Where is it that you send him, Mr. Mitchell? Mr. Mitchell: St. Brutus's. It's a first-rate institution for hopeless cases. (Hearing this, Nonny frowns, glances at Mr. Mitchell, who glares darkly at him.) Mrs Toney: I see. And do they use the cane at St. Brutus's, boy? Nonny: (sarcastically) Oh, yes. I've been beaten loads of times. Mrs Toney: Excellent. I won't have this namby-pamby wishy-washy nonsense about not hitting people who deserve it. (another sip) Still. Mustn't blame yourself for how this one's turned out, Mr. Mitchell. It all comes down to blood. Bad blood will out. What is it the boy's father did, Mrs. Mitchell? Mrs. Mitchell: (agitated) Nothing. That is... he didn't work. He was -- unemployed. Mrs Toney: Of course. And a drunk, I expect -- Nonny: That's a lie. (Mrs Toney pauses on her wine, eyes narrowing on Nonny.) Mrs Toney: What did you say? Nonny: My dad wasn't a drunk. (Pop! The glass in Mrs. Mitchell's hand explodes.) Mrs. Mitchell: Oh my goodness! Mrs Toney! Mrs Toney: Not to worry, Mrs. Mitchell. I have a very firm grip. (Nonny stares at the shattered glass in surprise.) Mr. Mitchell: You go to bed. Now. Mrs Toney: Quiet, Mr. Mitchell. It doesn't matter about the father. In the end it comes down to the mother. You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup... Nonny: Shut up! Shut up! (Mrs Toney starts to reply, when -- Zing! -- a button on her dress sails into the air. Seams groan. Thread snaps. Mrs Toney's eyes widen. Her cheeks billow. Her whole body billows. And she begins to inflate like a monstrous balloon.) Mr. Mitchell: Mrs Toney! (As she rises, Mr. Mitchell leaps for her. Ripper growls, fixes his teeth to his trousers. Nonny frightened by what he's done, watches Mrs Toney bounce gently across the ceiling and into the conservatory.) (Scene: Back Yard) (The others race outside. As Mrs Toney begins to float away, Mr. Mitchell grips her hands.) Mr. Mitchell: Don't worry! I've got you... (Slowly... to his horror... Mr. Mitchell himself begins to rise. Mrs Toney looks fearfully into his eyes...) Mrs Toney: Mr. Mitchell. Don't you dare -- (But he does. He lets go. Falls to his knees. And watches Mrs Toney float away.) (Scene: Nonny's Room) (Nonny crashes inside, takes his trunk, then puts his heel to a loose floorboard and removes his wand from its hiding place. Turning, he grabs the photograph of his parents.) (Scene: Hallway) (Boom! Boom! Boom! Nonny tows the trunk down the stairs... finds Mr. Mitchell waiting for him.) Mr. Mitchell: You bring her back! You bring her back and put her right! Nonny: No! She deserved what she got! And you... you keep away from me. (Mr. Mitchell eyes Nonny's wand nervously, then grins with knowing cruelty.) Mr. Mitchell: You're not allowed to do magic out of school. They won't have you now. You've got nowhere to go. (Nonny realizes it's true. Briefly falters. Then:) Nonny: Anywhere's better than here. (Scene: Number Four Privet Drive) (As Nonny storms out with his trunk, high in the sky, a plump dot rises. Mrs Toney.) (Scene: Magnolia Crescent) (Nonny walks and walks and walks, then...stops. Glances about. An empty playground. Swings creaking gently on rusted chains. A tiny carousel, kissed gently by the wind, turning slowly. Nonny drops the trunk. Sits. Deep in the night, an alarm shrieks, goes silent. Nonny, still as a statue. Listening. In the trees above, leaves tremble. The wind gathers. Nonny turns, studies the swaying swings, the carousel. Then, he... stiffens. Turns back. Sensing something in the shadows across the street, he rises. Slowly draws his wand. Then he sees... it. Something big. Darker than the shadows which conceal it. Something with wide, gleaming eyes. Nonny steps back. Afraid to look. Afraid not to. Wand outstretched... he trips, tumbles over the forgotten trunk. The tip of his wand blazes. Bang! Twin beams of blinding light spear the night.) Nonny: Aaaah! (Giant wheels bear down. Nonny rolls clear -- just as a preposterously purple, triple-decker bus screeches to a halt. Gold letters of glimmer above the windscreen: The Knight Bus. Doors hiss. Snap back. Reveal a lobster, an 18 year-old boy in a wrinkled conductor's uniform. Pasty face. Raccoon eyes. The Lobster looks like he hasn't seen the sun in years.) Lobster: (wearily, drearily) Welcome to the Knight Bus. Emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening. (peering at Nonny) Wha' choo doin' down there? Nonny: Fell over. Stan: Wha' choo fall over for? Nonny: I didn't do it on purpose. (Stan eyes Nonny suspiciously, nods slowly.) Stan: Well, come on then. Let's not wait for the grass to grow. (As Stan grabs Nonny's trunk, Nonny peers into the shadows across the street -- now simply shadows -- and climbs aboard.) (Scene: The Knight Bus) (No seats. Only beds. The brass frames need a shine, the lines a wash. In one bed, a disheveled wizard grunts, turns over in his sleep.) Disheveled Wizard: Not now... I'm pickling slugs... (Behind the wheel, Ernie, an unshaven wizard in thick glasses, stares straight ahead, armpits stained with sweat. A shrunken head dangles from the rearview mirror, muttering incessantly through the stitches that lace its mouth.) Stan: Take 'er away, Ern. Shrunken Head: Yeah, take it away! (Bang! Ernie rockets away and the beds -- as one -- slide six inches to the rear. Nonny drops onto the bed nearest, peers up at the chandelier swaying directly above his head. Beyond the windscreen oncoming traffic whips past in a blur.) Stan: Wot you say your name was again? Nonny: I didn't. (Stan huddled in an armchair, peeks over The Daily Prophet, eyes Nonny coolly, before disappearing once more. Nonny brushes the fringe of his hair over his scar, watches an ambulance -- siren wailing -- careen past.) Stan: Whereabouts you headin'? (Nonny hesitates. He hadn't thought about this. Decides.) Nonny: The Leaky Cauldron. That's in Bubble City -- Stan: Is it now? Get that, Ern? The Leaky Cauldron. That's in Bubble City. Shrunken Head: Leaky Cauldron! Stay away from the pea soup! (As the Shrunken Head cackles with delight, Nonny peers out the windscreen, watches Bubble City careering by.) Nonny: Isn't this a bit... dangerous? Stan: Naah. Haven't had an accident in -- what? -- a week is it, Ern? Shrunken Head: Heads up! Little old lady at twelve o' clock! (Sure enough, directly ahead, a little old lady is crossing the street. Ernie hits the brakes hard and Nonny flies forward, palms to the window. The brakes pinch down, the bus stops inches from the old lady, and Nonny flies back onto his bed. Bang! The bus rockets forward once more. As Nonny rights himself, he notices the headline of Stan's Daily Prophet: Escape from Azkaban! Below, a sunken-faced man with long, matted hair glowers from a moving photograph.) Nonny: Who is that? That man. Stan: Who is that? That's Frank the Tow Truck Lobster, that is. Don' tell me you ne'er been hearin' o' Frank the Tow Truck Lobster? (Nonny shakes his head, still staring at the man's face.) Stan: A murderer, he is. Got 'imself locked up in Azkaban for it. Nonny: How'd he escape? Stan: Tha's the question, isn't it? He's the firs' that's done it. Gives me the collywobbles thinking he's out there, though, I'll tell you that. Big supporter of You-Know-'Oo, Frank was. Reckon you heard o' him. (Nonny nods and, as he does, Frank's eyes shift. Meet Nonny's.) Nonny: Yeah. Him I've heard of. (Just then, a pair of double-decker buses sweep directly toward the Knight Bus. Before can scream, the entire Knight Bus squeezes down and shoots the gap between the two onrushing buses. The Shrunken Head winces.) Shrunken Head: Hate that. Nonny: This bus. Don't the Muggles ever... Stan: Them! Don' listen properly, do they? Don' look properly either. Never notice nuffink, they don'. (Just then, a couple walking a dog are engulfed by a rush of wind as the (invisible) Knight Bus whooshes past. The couple glances about in bewilderment. The dog yaps madly.) Shrunken Head: Turn! Turn! (Ernie fans the wheel, sending the Knight Bus into a dizzying 360-degree turn. Headlights pinwheel past the windows as the bus rides up on two wheels and Nonny is sent flying once more. Grabbing fast to the center pole, he pirouettes through the air when Ernie... slams on the brakes.) (Scene: Charing Cross Road) (The Knight Bus fishtails into view and squeals to a stop, centimeters from a parked car. Whoosh! The bus settles and -- Tink! -- taps the bumper. Instantly, the car's alarm wails.) (Scene: The Knight Bus) (The chandelier sways drunkenly as the bus doors open. The steps groan with heavy feet and a figure appears. The Announcer, Innkeeper of the Leaky Cauldron pub.) Announcer: Mr. Pirruccello... at last. (Scene: Leaky Cauldron) (As the Knight Bus rockets off, the Announcer and Nonny are revealed, Nonny glances up, reads the sign above: The Leaky Cauldron. The Announcer drags Nonny's trunk inside, then pauses and, with a flick of his wand, silences the car alarm.) (Scene: Bar) (Nonny trails the Announcer through the quiet room. The bartender glances up, his gaze lingering perhaps a bit too long. A solitary wizard reads a book while, at his elbow, his coffee cup stirs itself. The Announcer leads Nonny upstairs.) (Scene: Back Room) (As Nonny follows the Announcer inside, he finds a snow white owl perched a top a chair.) Nonny: Hedwig! Announcer: Right smart bird you've got there, Mr. Pirruccello. Arrived only minutes before yourself. (A man clears his throat. Nonny turns, finds a pinstriped silhouette at the window, staring at the ghostly shadows beyond. Nonny's reflection shivers in the glass, but the man doesn't turn. The Announcer takes a position against the wall, fishes a pair of walnuts from his pocket and -- Crack! -- crushes the shells between his palms.) Pinstriped Silhouette: I should tell you, Mr. Pirruccello, earlier this evening your uncle's sister was located just south of Sheffield, circling a chimney stack. The Accidental Magic Reversal Department was dispatched and she's been properly punctured and her memory modified. She has no recollection of the incident whatsoever. (Nonny waits. A man condemned. Then Marty Snailer turns.) Marty Snailer: So that's that, and no harm done. (smiling) Pea soup? (Nonny glances warily from the steaming tureen of green to the Announcer, who works a grimy thumb into his gum, frees a walnut sliver.) Nonny: No thank you. Minister... I don't understand. I broke the law. Underage wizards aren't allowed to use magic at home -- Marty Snailer: (dishing up a bowl) Oh, come now, Nonny. The Ministry doesn't send people to Azkaban for blowing up their aunts! On the other hand... running away like that... given the state of things... very, very irresponsible. Nonny:'The state of things' sir? Marty Snailer: We have a killer on the loose. Nonny: Frank the Tow Truck Lobster, you mean. But... what's that got to do with me? (Crack! The Announcer shatters another walnut. Marty Snailer smiles nervously.) Marty Snailer: Hm? Oh, nothing. You're safe, that's what matters. Tomorrow you'll be on your way to Bubblewarts. These are your new schoolbooks. I took the liberty of having them brought here for you. (Nonny eyes the stack of books. One is bound by a rope.) Marty Snailer: By the way, Nonny. Whilst you're here it would be best if you didn't... wander. (Scene: Room Eleven) (Through the window: the rooftops of Bubble City. A train passes, Nonny stands looking out the window with Hedwig. He turns, eyes his schoolbooks. He studies the growling tome -- The Monster Book of Monsters -- then gives the rope a tug. Instantly... the book leaps to the floor, pages flying, bookcovers snapping. Nonny gives chase, then the book turns, begins nipping viciously at his shoes. Nonny vaults atop the bed, watches the book disappear underneath, then grabs a pillow. Seconds later, the book scuttles into view and Nonny pounces -- Flumph! The book roars angrily, muffled beneath the pillow. Nonny takes the rope, prepares to rebind it.) (Scene: Hallway) (A young witch in maid's robes pushes a cart down the hall. Nonny exits his room as the witch knocks on a door.) Young Witch Crab: Housekeeping. (As she opens the door, she's greeted by a thunderous roar and a rush of wind.) Young Witch Crab: (unperturbed) I'll come back later. (Something small and fast dashes by Nonny. Looking, he spies a rather ragged-looking puppy, pursued by a decidedly ugly orange cat.) (Scene: Stairway) (As Nonny moves down the stairs, voices come from below.) Gil: I'm warning you, Molly! Keep that bloody beast of yours away from Bubble Puppy or I'll turn it into a tea cozy. Molly: He's a cat, Gil! What do you expect? It's in his nature. (As Nonny reaches bottom, he finds Gil Gordon protectively cradling Bubble Puppy, while Molly Gentilella does her best to restrain a hissing Crookshanks.) Gil: A cat! Is that what they told you? Looks more like a pig with hair if you ask me. Molly: That's rich coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush. (cooing to the cat) It's all right, Crookshanks. You just ignore the mean little boy... (Then, sensing another presence in the room, both turn.) Molly and Gil: Nonny. (A dog-eared clipping from the Daily Prophet. A headline screams: "GRAND PRIZE WINNER VISITS EGYPT!" In the accompanying photo, the entire Gordon Family stands before the great pyramids, waving. Smack in the middle is Gil, Bubble Puppy perched on his shoulder.) (Scene: Leaky Cauldron) (As Gil smoothes the dog-eared clipping onto the table, Nonny studies it. Molly ignores it, stroking Crookshanks.) Nonny: Egypt! What's it like? Gil: Brilliant. It's got loads of old stuff. Mummies. Death masks. Tombs -- Molly: You know, the ancient Egyptians of the Nile River delta worshipped the cat goddess Bast. (Gil glares stonily at Molly, then turns back to Nonny.) Gil: I also got a new wand. (Just then, a commotion is heard. The Gordons -- Hauntsworth, Pablo, Brett, Oona, and Mr. and Mrs. Gordon -- arrive en masse, laden with purchases from Diagon Alley.) Brett: Not flashing that clipping about again, are you, Gil? Gil: I haven't shown anyone! Pablo: No, not a soul. Unless you count the Announcer. The day maid. The night maid. The cook. The bloke that came to fix the toilet. That wizard from Belgium... (Mrs. Gordon takes Nonny's face in her hands, smiles. As if relieved to see him.) Mrs. Gordon: It's good to see you, Nonny. Nonny: Good to see you too, Mrs. Gordon. Mr. Gordon: Nonny. I wonder if I might have a word. Nonny: Of course, Mr. Gordon. (As Mr. Gordon pulls Nonny away, the others continue to hover over the clipping.) Pablo: Brett's nose looks positively massive in that photograph. Oona: That's your nose, Pablo. Pablo: Bloody hell. 'Tis, isn't it? Take after your side of the family, don't I, Mum? (Nonny notices Mr. Gordon glance edgily at a fugitive poster tacked to the wall. In it, Frank the Tow Truck Lobster glowers under the words, "Have You Seen This Man?") Mr. Gordon: Nonny. There are some within the Ministry who would strongly discourage me from divulging what I'm about to tell you. But I think you need to know the facts. Because you're in danger. Grave danger. (Nonny's eyes drift to the fugitive poster.) Nonny: Has this anything to do with him, sir? Mr. Gordon: What do you know of Frank the Tow Truck Lobster, Nonny? Nonny: That he escaped from Azkaban. That he killed someone... Mr. Gordon: Nonny, thirteen years ago, when you stopped... (Mr. Gordon hesitates, unable to continue.) Nonny: Rotten Tomato...? Mr. Gordon: (nodding nervously) Frank lost everything. But he remains a loyal servant to this day. In his mind, only you stand in the way of... (Once again, Mr. Gordon hesitates.) Nonny: Rotten Tomato...? Mr. Gordon: Nonny, I hate it when you say -- Nonny: I know, sorry. Gil hates it too. Mr. Gordon: In Frank's mind, only you stand in the way of... You-Know-Who returning to power. That's why he's broken. That's why he's broken out of Azkaban. To find you. And... (Mr. Gordon hesitates yet again.) Nonny: Kill me? (Mr. Gordon nods. Nervously.) Mr. Gordon: Nonny. I want you to swear that -- whatever you might hear -- you won't go looking for Frank. Nonny: Mr. Gordon, why would I go looking for someone who wants to kill me? (Mr. Gordon nods, then claps Harry on the shoulder.) Mr. Gordon: Just watch yourself, will you, Nonny? (Scene: Platform Nine and Three Quarters) (As the Bubblewarts Express engine blows its whistle, parents hurry their children onboard, tiny siblings wave goodbyes... and Mrs. Gordon dashes through the thong and up to an open train window.) Mrs. Gordon: Quick! Quick! Gil! Gil! Oh for goodness sake! (She hands Bubble Puppy through the open window to him as he grabs his puppy when the train takes off.) Mrs. Gordon: Don't lose him! (Scene: Bubblewarts Express) (The aisle teems with students. Nonny, Gil, and Molly work their way down the aisle, looking for an empty compartment.) Nonny: I didn't mean to blow her up. I just... (troubled by the memory) lost control. Gil: Brilliant! Molly: Honestly, Gil, it's not funny. Nonny's lucky he wasn't expelled. Gil: I still think it was brilliant. (Snap! Snap! Snap! A copy of the The Monster Book of Monsters scuttles crab-like down the aisle pursued by Goby Imani.) Goby: Hi, Nonny. Gil. Molly. Nonny, Molly, and Gil: Hi, Goby. (As he bumps past, Molly nods to a compartment.) Molly: C'mon. We're in here. (Scene: Train Compartment) (As they slip inside, they find a man in shabby robes and in a knight's outfit slumped against the window, asleep. He looks ill, exhausted. The trio eye him warily. Whisper.) Gil: Who d'you reckon he is? Molly: Sir Mulligan. Gil: You know everything. How is it she knows everything? Molly: It's on his case. (She points. Stamped in peeling letters on a battered case is "Sir Mulligan." Nonny: Is he really asleep? Molly: Seems to be. Why? What is it, Nonny? Nonny: Close the door. (Molly and Gil exchange a curious glance, then Gil rises, and slides the door shut.) (Scene: Bubblewarts Express) (Storm clouds, like dark ghosts, toss sheets of rain onto the scarlet engine as it heads north.) (Scene: Train Compartment) (Gil and Molly stare at Nonny, faces stricken in the lantern light that now glows in the compartment. Crookshanks slumbers in his cage.) Gil: Let me get this straight. Frank the Tow Truck Lobster escaped from Azkaban to come after you? Nonny: Yes. Molly: But they'll catch Frank, won't they? I mean... eventually? Gil: Sure -- Of course, no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before and he's a raving, murderous lunatic... (Just then, the compartment rattles. Lanterns flicker. The train lurches, begins to slow. Molly slides down the seat, pinning Gil against the window. They exchange an awkward glance, then Molly carefully slides to the other end of the seat and glances at her watch. Frowns.) Molly: Why're we stopping? We can't be there yet... (Nonny rises, slides open the door, peers into the corridor. All along the carriage, heads look out curiously. Then - the train jerks -- the car sways -- and the lamps running along the ceiling flicker and die.) (Scene: Train) (One by one. Until all is dark.) (Scene: Train Compartment) Gil: What's going on? (A thin wisp of steam escapes Gil's mouth. Nonny notices.) Nonny: Dunno... Maybe we've broken down? Molly: Ouch! Gil, that was my foot! (Squeak-squeak-squeak. Gil, a dark silhouette against the window, wipes a patch of condensation from the window.) Gil: There's something moving out there. I think... people are coming aboard. (Suddenly the car sways violently... rights itself. The metal window trim at Gil's fingertips begins to vibrate.) Gil: Bloody hell. What's happening? (Ssssst! A soft crackling fills the car and flames bloom... in the hands of Sir Mulligan. In the shivering light, his face looks tired and gray, but his eyes are alert. Wary.) Sir Mulligan: Don't. Move. (A hand -- slimy and scabbed -- a hand of death -- grips the half-open compartment door, pushes it aside. Reveals: a towering, cloaked figure, its face hidden beneath its black hood. Crookshanks' hair rises and as she hisses...whooshhhh. The folds of the hood tremble. A chill, rattling intake of air is heard. The flames in Sir Mulligan's hands sputter. A sound swells in Nonny's ears. Eerie. Painful. The sound of a woman screaming. Nonny's eyes roll up, eyelids fluttering. And then... a silvery white light drifts from his mouth. The world spins off its axis and Nonny falls... goggles tumbling hard to the ground... then Nonny... the muscles of his jaw twitching. Thunder cracks. Lightning paints the icy windows... White. Black. White. Black... With a desperate gasp, Nonny opens his eyes. Blinks. Dusk is gone. The windows black. The floor at his spine is shaking gently. The train moving again. His eyes shift, see a drop of water, newly unfrozen, running slowly down the window.) Molly: Nonny? Nonny, are you all right? (Molly's troubled face hovers above him. He nods. Sits up. Gil -- pale, nervous -- extends his hand. Nonny's goggles.) Nonny: Thanks. (Nonny slips them on. Discovers the cold sweat glazing his brow. Snap! Sir Mulligan breaks a ragged triangle of chocolate off the slab in his hands. Holds it out.) Sir Mulligan: Chocolate. Eat. It'll help. Nonny: What was that -- that thing? Sir Mulligan: A Dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban. It's gone now. (Nonny frowns in confusion.) Molly: It was searching the train, Nonny. For Frank the Tow Truck Lobster. Sir Mulligan: I need to have a word with the driver. Excuse me. (the chocolate) Eat. It'll help. (As he leaves, Nonny turns to Gil and Molly.) Nonny: What happened to me? Gil: Well, you sort of went... rigid. We thought maybe you were having a fit or something. Nonny: And did either of you? You know... pass out? Gil: No. I felt... weird. Like I'd never be cheerful again. But... no. (Nonny turns to Molly. She shakes her head.) Molly: I was trembling. Cold. But then... Sir Mulligan made it go away... Nonny: But someone was screaming. A woman. (Molly and Gil glance nervously at each other.) Molly: No one was screaming, Nonny. (Nonny looks to the window and looks at his reflection.) End of Part 1. Recap It has been a year since the second story. Nonny is now 13 years old. He has a hard time with the Mitchells yet again. One day, Mr. Mitchell's sister, Mrs Toney came to visit. At dinner, Mrs Toney insults about Nonny's parents while chatting with the Mitchells. Nonny got so mad that he made Mrs Toney inflate like a big balloon and she floated away all the way up in the sky. Nonny was so shocked about what he has done so he ran away from the Mitchell's home. Along the way, he sits by a playground, but then he senses something he sees in the bushes. A double decker bus called "The Knight Bus" comes. Nonny climbs aboard and meets a conductor called Stan. The ride was very speedy. Stan shows Nonny someone called Frank the Tow Truck Lobster in the Daily Prophet. He is a prisoner in Azkaban and he escaped to come and look for Nonny. When they got to Bubble City, Nonny goes in the Leaky Cauldron and has a chat with Marty Snailer, the Ministry of Magic. He tells Nonny he's not in trouble for what he did to his aunt. The next morning, Nonny finds a book which is alive, and then he meets up with Molly, Gil, Pablo, Brett, Oona, and Mr. and Mrs. Gordon. Mr. Gordon explains to Nonny more about Frank why he has escaped, and he warns Nonny not to go looking at him. On the way to Bubblewarts in the Bubblewarts Express, the train stops, and all the lights go off. A dark cloaked figure called a Dementor enters. Then, Sir Mulligan, who is coming to work at Bubblewarts, makes the Dementor go away with a spell. Nonny wakes up after he has been unconscious and Sir Mulligan helps him with chocolate. He explains to Nonny that was a Dementor, and Molly told him why it had came. After Sir Mulligan leaves, Nonny tells Gil and Molly that before he was unconscious, he heard a woman screaming, but they never heard anyone screaming. Category:Stories